Viviendo con los Lupin
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Cuatro momentos que os demostrarán que Remus y Tonks son los mejores padres del mundo y Teddy es un regalo para la humanidad. "Esta historia participa en "Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".
1. Pastel de chocolate y helado de nubes

_**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío. Si Remus y Tonks hubieran sido idea mía, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido matarlos xD._

 _ **AVISO:** "Esta historia participa en "Desafiando tu imaginación" del Foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **NOTA** : Esto es un WI en el que Remus y Tonks no murieron en la Batalla de Hogwarts y viven felices con Teddy. _

_Esta historia ha sido beteada por la magnífica y maravillosa_ **LadyChocolateLover** _, que tiene una paciencia más que infinita conmigo. Se lo dedicaría, pero me dijo que no quería ni muerta un fic en el que hubiera Ronmione, así que nada. Pero nos queremos igual y somos OTP hasta el fin de los tiempos._

 _Y sin más, os dejo para que leáis lo maravillosos que son Remus y Tonks con su hijo._

* * *

 **VIVIENDO CON LOS LUPIN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **Pastel de chocolate y helado de nubes**

Nymphadora Tonks se levantó exactamente a las seis menos cuarto de la mañana. Fue hasta la cocina con todo el sigilo del que fue capaz —teniendo en cuenta su torpeza, eso ya era un logro— y sacó de la nevera la tarta que había pasado media noche haciendo. Sacó las once velas del cajón y las puso en el centro.

— _Incendio_ —susurró. Las velas se encendieron de golpe, iluminando la cara de Tonks, que sonrió con deleite—. Perfecto.

Cogió la tarta con todo el cuidado del mundo y subió las escaleras a un paso ridículamente lento, levantando mucho los pies y apoyando primero los dedos para no hacer ruido. Por supuesto, hubiera podido utilizar un hechizo silenciador, pero no confiaba en sus manos para sujetar una tarta _y_ una varita a la vez.

Abrió la puerta con el cartel de TEDDY en letras de colores. El interior estaba sumido en la oscuridad, pero la luz de las velas dejaba entrever una figura tumbada de lado en la cama. Solo sobresalía una mata de pelo azul.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! —gritó Tonks con todas sus fuerzas.

El pequeño cuerpo de la cama ni se inmutó. Tonks resopló; ¡tanto sigilo para nada! Se sentó encima de la cama y empezó a dar pequeños saltitos.

—Mmmm —murmuró el niño.

—¡Venga, Teddy, es tu cumpleaños! ¡NO TODOS LOS DÍAS SE CUMPLEN ONCE AÑOS!

Tonks estaba realmente emocionada, pero Teddy no tanto. El niño se incorporó y la miró con los ojos vidriosos. Bostezó.

—Mamá, son las… —Miró su despertador— ¡seis de la mañana! —rezongó. Volvió a tumbarse—. Déjame dormir un poco más…

Tonks dejó la tarta encima de la mesilla de noche y subió la persiana, dejando que la luz del sol iluminara toda la habitación. Teddy volvió a gruñir mientras se escondía aún más debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Arriba, Edward Remus Lupin!

Tonks se tiró en plancha encima de la cama y empezó a hacer cosquillas a su hijo, quien se retorcía mientras reía sin parar. Al final, Teddy sacó la cabeza rematada por una melena azul de debajo de la colcha, resoplando.

Miró a su madre y después a la tarta.

—¡Chocolate! —exclamó con entusiasmo. De repente, ya no tenía sueño. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Y papá? —preguntó.

La sonrisa de Tonks vaciló.

—Ya sabes que esta semana había luna llena. ¡Pero volverá dentro de poco! —intentó sonar despreocupada, pero su hijo ya había puesto una expresión triste.

—Se ha perdido mi onceavo cumpleaños…

Tonks lo abrazó con fuerza y puso las manos en sus mejillas. Cuando no cambiaba el color de sus ojos a voluntad, Teddy tenía los mismos ojos que su padre.

—Cariño, sabes que él querría estar aquí más que nada, pero no puede.

Un repiqueteo en la ventana interrumpió la conversación. Tonks miró a su hijo con alegría contenida y observó la hora: las seis y tres minutos. Teddy tenía once años oficialmente.

El niño se levantó de un salto y abrió la ventana. Una lechuza gris revoloteó por la habitación antes de posarse encima del respaldo de la silla del escritorio. Llevaba una carta en el pico.

Teddy miró a la lechuza y luego a su madre, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—¡Vamos, cógela!

La mujer estaba a punto de llorar, pero se obligó a contenerse: no quería romper la magia del momento. En su lugar, esperó, nerviosa, mientras cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro.

—¡Mi carta de Hogwarts, mi carta de Hogwarts!

—¡Tu carta de Hogwarts! —repitió Tonks, chillando.

Los dos empezaron a saltar por la habitación mientras reían y Tonks lloraba a la vez. En ese momento, oyeron cómo la puerta de casa se abría y una voz gritaba:

—¿¡Qué me he perdido!?

Madre e hijo bajaron los escalones de dos en dos para recibir a Remus, quien, pese a su aspecto cansado, tenía un brillo especial en la mirada.

—¡Mira, papá, es mi carta de Hogwarts!

Remus levantó a su hijo en brazos y lo abrazó. Después, cogió la carta y la leyó en alto:

— _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería…_ ¡Wow, así que es auténtica! —Miró a su hijo—. Parece que tu madre no va a tener que falsificarla después de todo.

—¡Eh! Mira a tu padre, Teddy, qué poca confianza tiene en mí…

—¡Pero si tú misma lo dijiste, mamá! «¡En caso de que no te manden tu carta, cariño —El pelo de Teddy se volvió del mismo tono rosa que el de su madre—, yo misma te escribiré una!».

Remus soltó una carcajada mientras su esposa resoplaba.

—Para recordar eso sí que tiene memoria, pero cuando le digo que no se coma la quinta madalena de chocolate porque después le dolerá la tripa, ahí es como si hablara con las paredes. ¡Esto es culpa tuya! —Golpeó a su marido repetidamente en el brazo.

—¡La tarta! —exclamó Teddy, acordándose de repente de que su madre había preparado su tarta favorita—. ¡Voy a por ella!

Antes de que Remus pudiera advertirle que tuviera cuidado —había heredado la torpeza de su madre—, el niño ya estaba en el piso de arriba.

Remus se sentó en una silla de la cocina y suspiró. Pasada la emoción, Tonks se dio cuenta de que su marido había pasado la noche fuera, convertido en hombre-lobo; debía de estar exhausto. Se sentó en su regazo. Pasó las manos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Me he perdido su cumpleaños —dijo el hombre, molesto. Tonks sabía, después de tantos años juntos, que el reproche siempre iba para él mismo.

—No ha sido culpa tuya. Además, no es como si no fueran las seis de la mañana: ¡tenemos todo el día por delante!

Remus sonrió, agradeciendo mentalmente tener a aquella maravillosa mujer a su lado; se dieron un beso en los labios, pero en aquel momento apareció Teddy, que exclamó:

—¡Ugh!

Sus padres rieron. Tonks se levantó y cogió unos platos del armario mientras Remus cortaba la tarta.

—No comas mucho, Teddy. —Remus y Tonks se miraron y reprimieron una sonrisa—. No querrás ponerte malo esta tarde…

El niño abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿¡Vamos a ir!?

—Dale las gracias a tu madre, que lleva un mes insistiendo —gruñó Remus, con el ceño fruncido, pero sonriendo.

El niño insistía cada año en ir al Callejón Diagón por su cumpleaños —pese a que nació en abril— a comerse un helado de Florean Fortescue. Le daba igual que sus padres repitieran una y otra vez que hacía demasiado frío para comer helado o que el señor Fortescue no preparaba helados hasta junio. Al final, siempre celebraban una fiesta sorpresa en casa; Teddy se sentía un poco decepcionado por no tener su helado, pero se le olvidaba en cuanto veía el enorme pastel de chocolate.

Al final, Remus, acosado por su mujer, había acudido a hablar con Florean y el hombre, que conocía a Teddy por ser «el niño con el pelo de colores que mira los helados como si fueran lo más hermoso del mundo», accedió a abrir el local solo para ellos.

 **~ · · · ~**

El señor Florean empezaba a arrepentirse de haberse dejado convencer por Remus Lupin para abrir su heladería. El lugar era un caos de niños —casi todos emparentados de alguna forma— que gritaban y corrían entre las mesas.

—Admítelo —dijo Tonks.

Remus miró de reojo a su esposa, pero permaneció impasible.

—¿El qué? —fingió no entender nada.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Mi idea es genial! Mira a Teddy, qué feliz está.

Era cierto: Teddy no paraba de reír mientras jugaba con Victoire, que tenía un par de años menos, y James, que intentaba alcanzar a los niños mayores aunque corrieran más que él. El niño tenía cinco años, pero era tan cabezota como su padre. Bueno, y su madre. Y sus abuelos también. Vale, visto así, la determinación le venía en la sangre.

—No sé de quién ha sido la loca idea. —Bill Weasley se acercó a la pareja; rio al ver a Remus señalar a su esposa sin que ella se percatara—, pero es genial. Aunque Fleur me está preocupando… —La mujer, que iba por su tercer embarazo, comía helado de chocolate con un ansia anormal.

—¡Oh, eso no es nada! Cuando Ginny estaba embarazada, le apetecía pastel de calabaza a todas horas. Y eso que no le gusta —intervino Harry, que llevaba en las manos el regalo de su ahijado. Tenía la sospechosa forma de una escoba.

—¡Tío Harry! —exclamó Teddy nada más ver al hombre. O más bien, nada más ver la escoba envuelta en papel rojo brillante. La desenvolvió con ansias y cuando la vio, sus ojos brillaron con emoción—. ¡Mira, papá, una Nimbus 2003!

—Me apuesto diez galeones a que intenta estrenarla antes de dos horas —dijo su padre.

—¡Remus Lupin! ¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó Andrómeda—. ¿Después de tantos años, aún no sabes que estará subido encima en media hora?

Andrómeda Tonks miró amorosamente a su nieto. La mujer idolatraba al niño; aunque a veces se quejara de que había salido tan impulsivo como su madre, solo hacía falta que Teddy sonriera para que se le cayera la baba con él.

—¡Hola! ¡Sentimos llegar tarde! —El matrimonio Weasley llegó en ese momento. Ron llevaba de la mano a Rose, que tenía tres años, mientras Hermione cargaba con Hugo, que apenas llegaba al año—. Bonito pelo, Tonks.

—Gracias —respondió esta, orgullosa de que por fin alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. Le había parecido una buena idea cambiarse el color de pelo a tonalidades de marrón, rosa, azul, verde, amarillo, naranja… para así combinar con la variedad de helados.

Tenía casi cuarenta años, pero seguía conservando su espíritu veinteañero. Y aunque Remus se quejara, Tonks sabía que eso era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

—Por cierto, Teddy ha recibido esta mañana su carta de Hogwarts —anunció Remus sin poder contener su orgullo.

Todos los felicitaron.

—¿Para qué casa creéis que lo seleccionará el Sombrero? —preguntó Harry.

Ah, la pregunta del millón.

—Gryffindor.

—Hufflepuff.

Ambos padres se miraron con escepticismo ante la respuesta del otro.

—Yo fui a Hufflepuff y Teddy también irá, estoy segura. —Tonks se cruzó de brazos, como si su argumento fuera definitivo para decidir el destino de su hijo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y en qué te basas, si se puede saber? Porque ese argumento también podría aplicarse a mí, Nymphadora —replicó Remus. Siempre que quería enfadar a Tonks, la llamaba por su nombre de pila. A pesar de que ella sabía que lo hacía a propósito, siempre saltaba.

—¡No me llames Nym…!

—Queridos, queridos, no discutáis —cortó la madre de Tonks—. No sirve de nada anticiparos al futuro; el Sombrero Seleccionador suele hacer lo que quiere, así que…

—¡Teddy, ven! —llamó Tonks, decidida a no dejarlo estar. El niño, que tenía la cuchara del helado a medio camino de su boca, la volvió a dejar con fastidio en la tarrina y se acercó al grupo de adultos—. ¿A qué casa quieres ir en Hogwarts?

El niño miró la multitud de rostros que lo observaban, expectantes, y se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual: me gustan todas.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —dijo Hermione—. Aprended de Teddy.

—Bueno, da igual. Con que sea feliz en la casa que le toque… —cedió Remus.

—Eso lo dices porque sabes que irá a Hufflepuff —respondió Tonks con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Si va Gryffindor, voy a estar llamándote Nymphadora un año entero —amenazó él.

—Pues yo creo que podría ir a Ravenclaw —comentó Bill, robando una cucharada de helado a Fleur, que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni hablar —dijo Harry—. Irá a Gryffindor seguro.

—¡Gracias! Por fin alguien con sentido común. —Remus palmeó la espalda de Harry.

—¿Puedo irme ya a jugar? —intervino Teddy. Los adultos, que habían olvidado que el niño seguía allí, estallaron en carcajadas.

—Claro, cariño.

—¿Y puedo estrenar la escoba? —preguntó con una sonrisa todo dientes. Se guardaba esa sonrisa cuando quería algo de sus padres. Parpadeó y puso cara de buen niño hasta que su padre suspiró y asintió.

—Creo que tiene espíritu de Slytherin… —dijo Ron, riendo entre dientes.

Al final, cambiaron a temas más agradables, amenazados principalmente por Andrómeda, que había sacado su varita y los había apuntado con ella, alegando que «No vais a arruinar el cumpleaños de mi nieto preferido». Remus estuvo a punto de señalar que no tenía más nietos, pero una mirada de Tonks le previno de hacerlo. «Recuerda que mi madre es una Black y estuvo en Slytherin», advirtió en un susurro. «Sabe lanzar una imperdonable más rápido de lo que tardas tú en parpadear».

Remus miró el reloj por enésima vez en media hora. Siempre que había luna llena, estar cerca de gente lo ponía nervioso, aunque todavía fuera media tarde.

—Relájate, Remus —susurró Tonks, cogiendo su mano—. Apenas son las cuatro y media. Tenemos tiempo. —Con un dedo, giró suavemente la cabeza de Remus para que observara a su hijo—. Disfrutemos un poco más.

Remus sonrió mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura; ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Cómo ha crecido, ¿verdad? Dentro de poco ya no lo tendremos por casa, despertándonos a las ocho los domingos…

—Robándome la varita y lanzándola como si fuera un palo para que el perro del vecino se la trajera…

—Comiéndose el chocolate que tenía escondido en mi mesa…

Ambos sonrieron.

—Pero da igual, siempre será nuestro niño.


	2. Visita nocturna

_¡Hola! Capítulo dos, yaaaay :D Creo que hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto escribiendo un fic. Aunque haya tenido poco recibimiento, es uno de mis fics favoritos por el momento, PORQUE ESTA FAMILIA ES AMOR Y LO SABÉIS._

* * *

 **VIVIENDO CON LOS LUPIN**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **Visita nocturna**

El Andén 9 y ¾ estaba a rebosar de gente que iba y venía. Algunos corrían para coger su tren, que salía en pocos minutos, mientras que otros se tomaban su tiempo para despedirse de sus seres queridos.

Pero a pesar del alboroto, dos cabelleras, una azul y otra rosa, no pasaban desapercibidas. Remus, por tercera vez aquella mañana, suplicó:

—Por favor os lo pido, cambiaos el color de pelo si queremos cruzar al otro lado sin ser vistos.

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué pasa, es que los muggles no se tiñen el pelo? —La mujer se negaba a cambiar su color de pelo a castaño. ‹‹Demasiado insípido››, alegó.

—Tonks… —dijo él en tono cansado. Miró a su hijo, quien tragó saliva; a veces una sola mirada de su padre bastaba para decirlo todo. El niño se apresuró a convertir su pelo en una melena de un castaño claro, el mismo tono del pelo de Remus—. ¿Ves? —dijo, señalando a Teddy.

—Vaaaale, pero que sepas que no me parece bien. —Miró a ambos lados y cambió su pelo a negro cuando nadie tenía la mirada fija en ella. Seguro que algún que otro muggle quedaba un poco confundido, pero no era nada grave.

—Solo será un rato, mujer; hasta que crucemos al Andén 9 y ¾. Venga, Teddy, coge el carrito. Ahora —Señaló la pared— corre hacia ahí con decisión.

—Recuerda que si no confías en que puedes cruzar, te espachurrarás contra la pared —apuntó su madre con diversión.

Teddy miró la pared con horror, pero Remus lo tranquilizó.

—No hagas caso a tu madre, a veces le gusta hacerse la graciosa.

El niño miró a su madre con rencor.

—No tiene gracia, mamá.

—Qué aburridos sois —se lamentó esta mientras corría hacia la pared. Desapareció, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

—¿Cruzas conmigo? —preguntó Teddy.

Remus sonrió. Lo cogió de una mano mientras empujaba el carrito con la otra.

Al cruzar, Teddy se quedó maravillado; había oído hablar centenares de veces de aquella estación y de aquel tren rojo, pero tenerlo delante era algo distinto. Allí, parecía que la magia era más real.

De repente, le entraron todas las inseguridades de un niño que no quería hacer nada mal.

—Papá, a ti te da igual en qué casa termine, ¿verdad?

Remus rio.

—No nos hagas caso a tu madre y a mí; nos gusta discutir. Vas a estar bien y harás muchos amigos estés donde estés. ¿Te acuerdas de Sirius y James? —El niño asintió; su padre hablaba a menudo de ellos—. Pues los conocí en el expreso a Hogwarts y se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos.

Tonks, que había entablado conversación con unos compañeros del Ministerio que también tenían hijos en Hogwarts, observó la conversación entre su marido y su hijo y sonrió. Le encantaba la tranquilidad y confianza que podía trasmitir Remus solo con unas palabras.

Se acercó a ellos y abrazó a su hijo sin previo aviso.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó el niño, avergonzado.

—¡Oh, así que ahora que vas a Hogwarts eres demasiado mayor para que te abrace!

Teddy sonrió y apretó con fuerza a su madre. Echaría de menos no ser el único con un color de pelo diferente.

Cuando se soltaron, Tonks se lanzó a los brazos de su marido. Este, sorprendido le devolvió el abrazo.

—Adiós, profesor —susurró ella contra su cuello.

—¡Pero si vas a verme esta noche! —exclamó.

Unos años atrás, Minerva se había presentado en su casa para ofrecer a Remus el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Al principio, Remus lo rechazó; había demasiados inconvenientes: su licantropía, el dejar solos a Teddy y Tonks durante un año… Pero Minerva lo tranquilizó: la junta escolar no se había opuesto a contratar a un héroe de guerra y ella podía sustituirlo durante unos cuantos días al mes. Por otro lado, no era necesario que pasara tantos meses fuera: se habilitaría la chimenea de su despacho como Red Flu; de esta manera, podría dormir en casa las noches en las que no le tocara hacer guardia.

Al final, convencido por la directora de Hogwarts y su esposa, aceptó. Era una gran oportunidad de hacer algo que le gustaba, sin tener en cuenta que el sueldo era más que bueno. Era mucho más de lo que un licántropo podía soñar.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito excusas para abrazar a mi esposo?

Después de que Tonks hiciera prometer a Teddy que se lo pasaría bien —por mucho que su padre insistiera en que se comportara como era debido—, padre e hijo subieron al tren. Remus dejó que su hijo fuera a su aire; no quería obligarlo a estar a su lado cuando podría estar haciendo amigos.

Teddy se abrió paso entre los niños que iban y venían, indeciso. ¿Qué hacía ahora? ¿Se metía en un vagón sin más? ¿Y si el sitio estaba reservado? ¿Y si no lo querían allí? Se obligó a inspirar hondo y recordar las palabras de su madre: ‹‹Ser diferente no es malo, Teddy. Si te escondes dentro de ti mismo, nadie podrá verte››.

Abrió la puerta del compartimento más cercano y entró. Estaba ocupado por dos chicos y una chica, por lo que quedaba un asiento vacío. ¡Bien!

—¿Puedo?

—¡Claro! —exclamó uno de los dos chicos. Tenía los ojos azules y el pelo rubio oscuro—. ¡Qué color de pelo más chulo!

—¡Gracias!

Teddy se sentó, aliviado, y miró a los demás. El otro niño tenía el pelo casi rapado y los ojos marrones; la niña tenía el pelo más rizado que había visto nunca y los ojos del mismo color que una noche sin luna. Casi sin darse cuenta, el pelo de Teddy se rizó.

—¡Wow! —exclamaron los tres al unísono—. ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Teddy se sonrojó. A veces se le olvidaba que había gente que no sabía que era un metamorfomago. Les explicó toda la historia.

—Espera, ¿eres hijo de Tonks, la Auror? —preguntó la niña.

Él asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Annie —así se llamaba—, se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo conoce a los héroes de Hogwarts. Entonces… ¿Tu padre es Remus Lupin?

Teddy asintió de nuevo.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Robert, el niño castaño—. ¿Es el profe de DCAO, no?

—Ajá.

—Ehm… ¿Alguien puede explicármelo? —Los tres se quedaron mirando al rubio, Joe—. Mis padres no son magos —explicó, medio avergonzado.

Para cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, ya se habían contado sus vidas y habían prometido que, si iban a la misma casa, se sentarían juntos en clases. Y si no, también.

Al llegar a Hogwarts —que arrancó un par de gritos ahogados entre los niños por su presencia imponente—, fueron recibidos por McGonagall.

—Bienvenidos. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall y soy la directora de Hogwarts. Ahora pasaremos al Gran Comedor, donde se os seleccionará para una de las cuatro casas según vuestras cualidades personales. Seguidme, por favor.

Cuando entraron al comedor, miles de ojos se quedaron clavados en ellos. Muchos susurraban y señalaban a Teddy: algunos, por color de pelo, otros, por quiénes eran sus padres y tíos. Todo el grupo de primero se quedó apiñado a los pies de las escaleras. Teddy no pudo evitar buscar un rostro familiar en la mesa de los profesores. Cuando vio la sonrisa tranquilizadora de su padre, se relajó de inmediato.

Los niños fueron subiendo de uno en uno, según McGonagall los iba llamando.

—¡Edward Lupin!

Teddy subió los cuatro escalones y se sentó en el taburete. Casi salió corriendo cuando escuchó la voz profunda del Sombrero.

—Vaya, vaya, otro Lupin… La última vez que hubo uno en Hogwarts, él y sus amigos se lo pasaron en grande haciendo sufrir a todo el profesorado… Menos mal que era buen alumno.

Si Teddy hubiera podido ver la cara de su padre, hubiera comprobado que se cubría los ojos con una mano en un intento por parecer avergonzado ante la mirada severa de McGonagall. No era fácil olvidar a los Merodeadores.

››Pero también veo mucho en ti de tu madre… ¡Ella también era una buena pieza, vaya que sí! Bueno, Teddy, tu corazón me dice que irás a ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

La mesa de los tejones se levantó al unísono y empezó a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Teddy se dirigió a la mesa con rapidez, donde su nuevo amigo, Joe, que también había sido seleccionado para Hufflepuff, lo recibió con alegría.

El niño miró a su padre, quien asintió con orgullo. Si hubiera estado un poco más cerca, hubiera podido distinguir las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus ojos.

Mientras Teddy conocía a los de su casa, su padre conversaba con Minerva, sentada a su lado.

—Supongo que Tonks habrá ganado la apuesta —dijo la directora.

Remus enarcó las cejas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Minerva sonrió.

—No lo sabía, pero os conozco. Os sufrí durante siete años, ¿recuerdas?

—Oh, vamos, no fui tan malo. Y conseguía que Sirius y James hicieran sus deberes, que ya era algo.

La mujer sonrió con melancolía.

—Sí, qué cuatro erais… No quiero imaginarme cómo será Hogwarts cuando los hijos de Harry tengan edad para venir.

—Y los de Bill, Percy, Fred, Ron… Si nos organizamos, podemos montar un buen equipo de Quidditch para Gryffindor.

—¿Cómo sabes que irán a Gryffindor, querido?

—Eso se sabe. Mira a Teddy —La mata de pelo azul de su hijo destacaba entre todas las demás cabezas—: supe desde el momento en que nació que sería exactamente igual que su madre. Afortunadamente —añadió.

—Yo solo espero que saque tan buenas notas como su padre. Pero que se junte con gente más… tranquila —sentenció.

Remus le guiñó un ojo.

Después de cenar y de presentarse a los de primero como el jefe de Gryffindor, Remus decidió que ya era momento de volver a casa y contarle a Tonks las buenas noticias. Se imaginaba a su esposa en el salón, caminando ansiosa de aquí para allá.

De hecho, no se equivocaba: en cuanto se apareció por la chimenea, Tonks se abalanzó sobre él, lo cogió del brazo y lo sentó en el sofá.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, mirándolo expectante con sus grandes ojos.

—Hufflepuff —anunció Remus después de un silencio dramático que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida.

—¡LO SABÍA! —La mujer se puso a brincar de emoción por la habitación. Señaló a Remus con el dedo—. ¡JA, TE HE GANADO!

Remus se levantó y besó a su esposa.

—Vale, sí, tenías razón —dijo en tono conciliador.

—Tengo… ¡Tengo que ir a felicitarlo! —exclamó Tonks.

Y de repente, se desapareció. Remus se quedó mirando el sitio en el que había estado su mujer con incredulidad. ¿¡Qué iba a hacer, colarse en Hogwarts a las doce de la noche para despertar a su hijo y decirle cuán orgullosa estaba!?

Suspiró; era Nymphadora Tonks, por supuesto que iba a hacer _justo_ eso.

Se metió de nuevo en la chimenea. Con un poco de suerte, llegaría a tiempo antes de que Minerva cruciara a su mujer.

Cuando salió de su despacho, se dirigió con rapidez a las cocinas. Llegó al pasillo justo a tiempo de ver a Tonks colándose en la sala común de Hufflepuff ¿Cómo demonios había llegado tan rápido?

Remus pasó el bodegón casi corriendo y se acercó a los barriles; se arrodilló y dio diez golpes — _Toc. Toc, toc, toc. Toc. Toc. Toc, toc, toc, toc_ — que le dieron acceso a la sala común de los tejones.

Cuando entró, se encontró con Nymphadora de pie en el centro de la sala.

—Nymphadora, ¿¡se puede saber qué haces!?

Ella, que podía percibir su enfado y entendía en cierta manera el porqué, no lo corrigió, sino que se limitó a sonreír.

—Estoy esperando a que un chico muy amable llamado Ben avise a Teddy de que estoy aquí —explicó.

A aquellas alturas, Remus ya tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

—¡No puedes entrar en Hogwarts cuando te apetezca!

—¿Y cómo has entrado, si puede saberse? —preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Era McGonagall, que observaba la escena con una mezcla de reproche y diversión.

—Tengo mis truquitos de cuando era estudiante —se limitó a responder la otra mujer, intentando parecer inocente.

—Vosotros, ¿qué hacéis aquí todavía? ¡A la cama ahora mismo!

Un grupo de estudiantes de último año se levantaron con desgana —no todos los días se colaba una desconocida con el pelo rosa en Hogwarts— y se marcharon, dejando a los tres adultos solos.

—¿Mamá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Teddy, con el pijama ya puesto y cara de desear estar durmiendo, miró a sus padres y a la directora con expresión de no comprender absolutamente nada.

—¡VEN AQUÍ! —Tonks abrazó a su hijo y empezó a besarlo en la mejilla—. ¡MI HIJO, EN HUFFLEPUFF! ¡No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti! —Se quedó pensando un segundo—. Hubiera estado orgullosa de ti estuvieras en la casa que estuvieras, pero… ¡Hufflepuff!

Tonks estuvo quince minutos más recordando a su hijo lo genial que era Hufflepuff y que no tenía que hacer caso a nadie que se metiera con su casa. Se despidió con un ‹‹Si vas a hacer algo prohibido, intenta que tu padre no te pille. O McGonagall››.

—Venga, vámonos —dijo Remus cuando su hijo se marchó a su dormitorio.

Dejaron a McGonagall murmurando: ‹‹Primero Black y ahora Tonks… Voy a tener que crear una barrera anti-alborotadores…›› y salieron a los jardines. Como Tonks no podía utilizar la Red Flu del despacho de Remus, este decidió que se desaparecieran los dos juntos desde fuera de las inmediaciones del castillo.

—Estás loca, ¿lo sabes? —dijo Remus, que aún no podía creer lo que la mujer había hecho.

Tonks soltó una carcajada mientras se cogía de su brazo.

—Pero me quieres a pesar de eso, ¿a que sí?

—Te quiero _porque_ estás loca, no pese a ello —corrigió él, sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Remus se marchó directamente a la cama —las clases empezaban al día siguiente—, pero Nymphadora estaba demasiado excitada como para dormirse.

—¡Hufflepuff! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —repitió.

—Como lo digas una vez más, _una_ sola vez más, te juro que altero todo el reglamento de Hogwarts y cambio a Teddy de casa —amenazó él.

—Y yo te juro que como hagas eso, me cuelo otra vez en Hogwarts y secuestro al Sombrero Seleccionador.

Remus soltó una carcajada.

—Pobre Minerva: con que Teddy haya salido mínimamente como nosotros, le esperan siete años muy largos.

* * *

 ** _¿Reviews?_**

 _MrsDarfoy_


End file.
